Zauber der Winterzeit
by Ankantoiel
Summary: Dieses Ficlet ist mein Beitrag für den Wintercontest 2009 auf FF@OBL. Die Geschichte hat den dritten Platz belegt – etwas mit dem ich nicht gerechnet habe, aber über den ich mich nun irrsinnig freue. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!


**Zauber der Winterzeit**

Es war einer jener Abende, an denen Sinna am liebsten einfach nur in einer warmen Decke eingewickelt das angefangene Buch, das auf ihrem Nachtkästchen lag, fertig gelesen hätte. Sie konnte sich bei Gott bessere Dinge vorstellen als ausgerechnet an diesem Tag, der **kalt** und **düster** über der Stadt lag, einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen. Immerhin war es Samstag und endlich frei nach einer langen, anstrengenden Woche – und schon den ganzen lieben langen Tag hatte es ausgiebig geschneit.

Doch nun eilte sie auf ihren hohen Schuhen mehr schlecht als recht durch die verschneiten Straßen und hatte größte Mühe nicht auf dem Eis, das unter der Neuschneedecke versteckt lag, auszurutschen. Sie hatte ihren dicken Mantel wärmend um sich geschlungen, doch alles wollte nichts helfen - sie fror bis auf die Knochen in ihrem dünnen Cocktailkleid. Sinna hätte sich wohl doch besser ein Taxi genommen, auch wenn das Kongresszentrum, in dem der Ball der heimischen Wirtschaft stattfand, unter normalen Umständen nur zehn Gehminuten von ihrer Wohnung entfernt lag.

Sie war froh, als sie endlich den kleinen Park gegenüber dem Veranstaltungsort erreicht hatte und feststellte, dass er noch geöffnet war. Das würde die Strecke wesentlich verkürzen und ihr einen Umweg rund um den Park ersparen. Wieder etwas besser gelaunt der Aussicht wegen endlich ins ersehnte Warm zu kommen, bog sie durch das große, offenstehende Tor in den Park ein.

Auch hier war alles von einer dicken Schneedecke bedeckt. Selbst der kleine Teich, der im Sommer die Heimat unzähliger Enten und Gänse darstellte, war zugefroren und tief verschneit, und nun in dem schwachen Licht der wenigen Laternen, die den schmalen Weg quer durch den Kongresspark säumten, kaum auszumachen.

Auf der Wiese hinter der großen Eiche, die das Zentrum des Parks markierte, konnte sie einen **Schneemann** entdecken. Seine Karottennase und der alte, zerschlissene Schal, den man ihm umgebunden hatte, erinnerten Sinna an ihre Kindheit. Sie selbst hatte auch oft hier gespielt als sie noch jünger war, und später war dies der Ort gewesen, an dem sie oft tagträumend die Mittagspausen ohne ihre **Freunde** verbracht hatte. Im Sommer spendeten die Bäume rund um die Wiese angenehmen Schatten, doch gerade eben hätte sie alles für ein bisschen wärmende Sonne gegeben.

Am anderen Ende des Parks konnte sie nach kurzer Strecke auch schon das Tor erkennen durch das die vielen Lichter des festlich erhellten Kongresszentrums wie **magisch** strahlten. Es hatte etwas ungemein friedliches und zauberhaftes, als würde sie durch eine geheime Tür in eine andere Welt blicken – ja, es hatte sogar etwas von Narnia, wie sie fand, und musste bei dem Gedanken an ihre wilde Fantasie kichern.

Im selben Augenblick jedoch spürte sie, wie sie auf dem glatten Untergrund ausrutschte. Sie hatte durch ihre Unachtsamkeit auf dem eisigen Grund den Halt verloren und stürzte zu Boden. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war wie fest gefroren. Kaum einer Reaktion fähig spürte sie den harten Aufprall in ihrem ganzen Körper ohne etwas dagegen machen zu können – und im selben Moment entrang sich ihr auch schon ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen.

Ihr Kopf war gegen einen Stein geschlagen, der unter der Schneedecke versteckt gewesen war. Benommen versuchte sie aufzustehen, doch wollte ihr ihr Körper nicht gehorchen. Kleine Lichter tanzten wie Glühwürmchen, die sie necken wollten, vor ihren Augen und Sinna spürte, wie sie langsam in das Reich der Ohnmacht hinüberglitt, so sehr sie sich auch dagegen wehrte.

***

Verlassen lag nun der **Waldweg**, der sich zwischen den dichten Wäldern hindurch schlängelte, vor ihm. Hier waren sie von den Nazgûl angegriffen worden. Eru sei Dank hatte der Halbling Frodo auf dem Rücken von Asfaloth entfliehen können. Jedoch war sein Zustand keinesfalls erfreulich. Der Halbling war schwer von einer Nazgûl-Klinge verletzt worden und schwebte zwischen dem Reich der Leben und der Toten. Glorfindel wusste nicht, ob die Kräfte von Meister Elrond ausreichen würden, um ihn wieder ans Licht zu führen.

Noch schlimmer als der Zustand des Hobbits war jedoch der Gegenstand, den Frodo mit nach Bruchtal gebracht hatte. Der Fluch Isildurs nannten die Menschen des Südens den Ring, den Sauron einst schmiedete, um die Welt in Schrecken zu stürzen. Das Schicksal Mittelerdes stand erneut auf Messers Schneide, und das Zeitalter der Elben würde endgültig sein Ende finden. Er spürte es in seinem Herzen. Alles Schöne würde diese Gestade mit den letzten seines Geschlechtes verlassen. Schon bald würde dies geschehen.

Als sich Glorfindel von seiner Patrouille zurückkehrend der Furt näherte, glaubte er, in den Fluten des Bruinen etwas treiben zu sehen. Seine scharfen Augen suchten das Ufer ab und es schien, als hätte er sich nicht getäuscht. Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen. Asfaloth sprengte nach vorne und kam wenig später an der Furt zu stehen.

Glorfindel sprang von seinem Pferd und rannte zu der Person, die dort am Ufer im Wasser trieb. Ein Strudel, der sich zwischen den Steinen gebildet hatte, hatte verhindert, dass der Körper davon geschwemmt worden war. Der Elb hob ihn aus der nassen Flut und legte ihn am sandigen Ufer ab. Der Atem der Frau, die er soeben aus dem Bruinen gerettet hatte, ging sehr flach, so dass sich ihre Brust kaum hob – doch sie lebte. Ihre Augenlider flatterten im Versuch sich zu öffnen.

***

Stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie. Die samtige Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht ließ langsam von ihr ab. Was war passiert? Sinna brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was geschehen war, doch der Schmerz, der von ihrem Hinterkopf ausging, erinnerte sie nur zu deutlich daran, dass sie gestürzt war.

Vorsichtig versuchte sie ihre Augen zu öffnen. Es fiel ihr so unendlich schwer. Am liebsten hätte sie sich wieder der Ohnmacht hingegeben, um den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf nicht mehr wahrnehmen zu müssen, doch dies würde gewiss ihren Tod bedeuten. Sie durfte nicht noch länger hier im tief verschneiten Park liegen bleiben. Sie hatte kaum Kraft und eine Welle von Übelkeit überkam sie, die sie beinahe übermannt hätte. Sinnas Kopf brummte wie ein Bienennest. Doch ihr Wille war dieses Mal stärker und so öffnete sie mit größter Mühe ihre Augen.

Im ersten Moment konnte sie nicht viel erkennen. Alles war verschwommen und viele bunte Farben mischten sich ineinander und trieben ihre Spielchen mit ihr. Als sich jedoch langsam das Bild zu glätten begann, und sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, blickte sie in ein Paar unendlich tiefer, blauer Augen, die sie besorgt und interessiert zu gleich anblickten. Die Sterne schienen sich in diesen Augen zu spiegeln und sie vermochte nicht zu deuten, was sie alles gesehen hatten.

Sie schreckte vor dem Fremden zurück, doch im selben Moment als sie abrutschen wollte, entrang sich ihr ein leises Stöhnen. Der Schmerz ausgehend von ihrer Kopfverletzung schien zuzunehmen.

"Habt keine Angst, ich tue Euch nichts," sprach Glorfindel beruhigend auf sie ein.

Was hatte der Fremde gesagt? Sinna hatte noch nie solch eine Sprache gehört. Es klang auf merkwürdige Weise vertraut. Sie konnte den Worten keinen Sinn abgewinnen, spürte jedoch die Besorgnis in der Stimme des Gegenübers – eine Stimme wie sie sie noch nie gehört hatte, eine Stimme rein wie ein **Glockenklang**.

"Entschuldigung, sprechen Sie Deutsch? Ich habe Sie leider nicht verstanden."

Auch die Versuche mit dem Mann auf Englisch und Französisch zu kommunizieren, fruchteten nicht. Sinnas Sprachkenntnisse waren so gut wie erschöpft. Er schien sie ebenso wenig zu verstehen wie sie ihn und musterte sie nun nur nachdenklich.

Sein Gesicht war von überwältigender Schönheit und wurde von langem, goldblondem Haar, das in der Sonne geheimnisvoll funkelte, gerahmt. Dies musste ein Engel sein – und sie selbst musste nun wohl tot sein. Im Park erfroren, ohne Hilfe, und vermutlich am nächsten Morgen erst gefunden.

Sinna konnte die Schlagzeilen in den Zeitungen bereits vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen: "_Junge Frau im Kongresspark erfroren_", oder "_Das Unglück in der Ballnacht_". Das war mal wieder ganz großes **Kino**. Dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt sterben musste. Und dann kam noch dazu, dass sie immernoch unglaubliche Schmerzen verspürte. Sie hatte eigentlich immer angenommen, oder zu mindest gehofft, dass man alles Irdische – und dazu mussten Schmerzen eindeutig zählen – zurücklassen würde, sobald man gestorben war.

Der Engel hatte sie inzwischen von ihrem durchnässten Mantel befreit und begonnen Sinna vorsichtig in seinen eigenen Umhang einzuwickeln. So sehr sie sich wehren wollte, sie war eindeutig zu schwach und musste ihn gewähren lassen. Andererseits war sie unendlich dankbar über das bisschen Wärme, die ihr der Umhang nun spendete. Ihr Körper war komplett durchgefroren und das Cocktailkleid hing klamm an ihr, auch wenn hier – wo immer hier auch sein mochte - die Sonne wärmend auf sie herab schien.

Der Unbekannte hob sie vom Boden hoch und trug sie, als wäre sie nur eine leichte Last Richtung dem weißen Pferd, das etwas entfernt von ihnen graste. Er ignorierte ihre kläglichen Versuche sich dagegen zu wehren komplett. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass ihre Abwehr nur schwach und vorallem nur halbherzig war.

Nachdem er sie auf den Rücken des Tiers gesetzt und es sich selbst hinter ihr bequem gemacht hatte, gab er dem Pferd die Sporen und sie ritten in schnellem Tempo durch die Furt und dann in ein Tal, das an den Hängen mit dichten Wäldern bewachsen war.

Sinna war sehr müde. Die Wunde am Hinterkopf schmerzte dumpf und sandte ab und an ein Stechen wie von tausend Messern aus, das sie jedesmal beinahe zum Schreien brachte. Der Mann sprach beruhigend auf sie ein, so als wolle er sie trösten, dass es bald wieder besser gehen würde. Es war warm in seinen Armen, und sie fühlte sich – auch wenn sie es sich nur schwer eingestehen wollte – geborgen. Dies war schon lange nicht mehr der Fall gewesen – das letzte Mal als sie noch bei ihren Eltern vor deren Scheidung gewohnt hatte. Also vor ziemlich langer Zeit, stellte sie verbittert fest. Männer hatten sie immer nur ausgenutzt und ihr wehgetan, und keine Beziehung hatte mehr als ein paar Wochen gehalten – und geborgen gefühlt hatte sie sich erst recht nicht.

Nicht lange und der Pfad an dem steilen Hang, den sie entlang geritten waren, führte wieder bergab, und vor ihnen öffnete sich das enge Tal zusehens – und Sinna stockte nun beinahe der Atem bei der Aussicht, die sich ihr bot. Noch nie hatte sie solch eine wunderschöne Gegend gesehen. Die eleganten Häuser mit ihren schlanken Türmen schmiegten sich, als hätten sie schon immer hier gestanden, in die Wälder. Die kleinen Wasserfälle und Bäche plätscherten lieblich, und buntes Herbstlaub trieb auf ihnen und sprach vom vergangenen, wonnevollen Sommer. Dies musste das Paradies sein, und sie dankte Gott – auch wenn sie nie an Gott geglaubt und sich alles anders vorgestellt hatte – dafür, dass sie in den Himmel gekommen war.

Sie folgten nun dem schmalen aber häufig benutzten Pfad weiter und Sinnas Augen wurden immer größer, als sie in den Gebäuden und davor mehr solch eleganter Wesen wie den Mann, der sie gerettet hatte, sah. Schließlich überquerten sie eine kleine Brücke, die sich elegant über einen Bach, der zu ihrer Linken als Wasserfall in die Tiefe sauste, spannte. Vor ihr öffnete sich der Hof zu dem größten der Gebäude. Die Architektur war beeindruckend. Die kleinen Bögen und die vielen filigranen Muster, die überall in das silbergraue Holz eingelassen waren, ließen ahnen was für ein kunstfertiges Volk dies war. Sinna wurde nicht müde sich alles genau einzuprägen, vergass für kurze Zeit ihre Schmerzen und merkte auch nicht, dass das Pferd zum Stehen gekommen war.

Der Mann hinter ihr war bereits abgesprungen und hob sie auch desgleich vom Pferd. Keinen Augenblick später traten einige "Engel" – Sinna wusste nicht wie sie diese Geschöpfe sonst nennen sollte – aus dem Gebäude, das sich vor ihr erhob. Unter diesen Engeln war ein groß gewachsener Mann mit Ebenholz schwarzem Haar und hellen, grauen Augen, die sehr weise auf sie herab blickten.

Er schritt in eine dunkelrote Robe gehüllt die wenigen Stufen vom Eingang des Gebäudes in den Hof herab, und begrüßte ihren blonden Retter. Beide tauschten kurz einige Worte in einer wohlklingenden Sprache, die sie wieder nicht erkannte. Danach wandte sich ihr der dunkelhaarige Mann zu. Er trat sehr nahe an sie heran und Sinna wollte schon zurückweichen, doch sein Blick war zu gebietend, so dass sie nicht anders konnte als artig zu sein und ihn gewähren zu lassen. Vorsichtig strich er eine immer noch nasse Strähne ihres kastanienfarbenen Haares zurück und begutachtet ihre Wunde.

***

Glorfindels Blick glitt über das Tal, dass sich vor ihm ausbreitete und obwohl er auf den Bergen im Osten bereits weiße Gipfel entdecken konnte, die mehr als alles andere vom nahenden Winter sprachen, so war es hier an diesem Ort zwischen all diesen erhabenen Geschöpfen immer noch spätsommerlich. Vögel zwitscherten in den umliegenden Wäldern und die Luft war immer noch wärmend.

Er seufzte zufrieden. Sein Herz hing an diesem Ort und er konnte sich kaum vorstellen ihn schon bald wieder verlassen zu müssen. Trotz all der Dinge, die er erlebt hatte, glaubte er an die **Gerechtigkeit** und wollte, dass das Böse Mittelerde für immer verlässt. Er wusste, dass Krieg bevorstand und auch Bruchtal nicht davor verschont bleiben würde. Wie er das ewige Kämpfen satt hatte – er sehnte sich nach dem Frieden seiner ehemaligen Heimat Gondolin, die weiße Stadt mit ihren schlanken Türmen umgeben von hohen Bergen, die bei Melkors Angriff bis auf den letzten Stein zerstört worden war.

Abwesend folgten seine Augen den Hobbits, die auf einer steinernen Bank ausgelassen über ihr kurzes Abenteuer tratschten. Es waren erstaunliche Wesen. Trotz ihrer schrecklichen Erlebnissen hatten sie ihre Fröhlichkeit nicht verloren, und ein bitteres Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, dass der Dunkle Feind im Süden nun auch dieses kleine, friedfertige Volk entdeckt hatte. Er mochte nicht daran denken, was wohl passieren würde, wenn Bruchtal und alle Bastionen, die sich Sauron noch in den Weg stellten, fallen würden.

Doch seine Gedanken wurden in diesem Moment von einer anderen Gestalt gefangen genommen. Durch die rot, gelb und orange beblätterten Bäume konnte er die junge Frau erkennen, die er vor wenigen Tage aus dem Bruinen gefischt hatte. Ihre Augen glitzerten und ihre Wangen glühten vor Entzücken, als sie die Schönheit Bruchtals erkundete. Das lange, weiße Kleid, in das sie gehüllt war, legte sich sanft um ihren Körper, und der sachte Wind wehte ihre kastanienbraunen Locken, die wie kupfernes Gold in der Herbstsonne leuchteten, nach hinten und gab ihren schlanken Hals frei. Jeder ihrer Schritte führte sie nun näher an das etwas entfernt stehende Gebäude, das Glorfindel sein Eigen nennen durfte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihn, wie er hier oben auf dem kleinen Balkon stand, erblickt hatte.

***

Sinna wandelte durch das Paradies und jeder ihrer Schritte führte sie zu einem neuen Wunder. Sie fühlte sich leicht, beinahe so als könnte sie fliegen. All die Sorgen und Probleme, die sie sonst zu erdrücken schienen, waren hier wie weggeflogen. Das erstemal seit vielen Jahren fühlte sie sich wieder frei und glücklich. Sie spürte den leichten Wind, der sanft durch das herbstliche Tal strich, und es tat so gut die wärmende Sonne auf der Haut zu fühlen. Jeder Baum und jeder Vogel schien bunter und lebendiger zu sein als auf der Erde, von wo sie kam, und ihr Herz hing schon jetzt an diesem Ort.

Ihr Blick wanderte nun den kleinen Weg entlang, der vor ihr lag und zu einem dieser wunderbaren Gebäude führte, das etwas versteckt und abseits zwischen den Ausläufern des umgebenden Waldes lag. Da erblickte sie nun auch den Engel, der sie gerettet hatte. Er stand auf einem kleinen Balkon und blickte mit seinen tiefblauen Augen auf sie herab. Seine Haare waren kunstvoll mit kleinen Zöpfen durchflochten, sein schlanker, muskulöser Körper war in eine silbern schimmernde Tunika gehüllt, unter der er eine einfache Lederhose trug. Sein Blick war nachdenklich und seine Augen verrieten, dass er tiefen Schmerz erlitten hatte, und doch konnte sie in ihnen auch einen ungebrochenen Drang nach Leben und Freude lesen.

Die Tage vergingen schnell an diesem Ort. Sinna kam nicht selten kaum aus dem Staunen heraus. Und so konnte sie inzwischen kaum sagen, wieviel Zeit nun bereits in dem Tal vergangen war, seit sie hier angekommen war. Sie würde schätzen vielleicht zwei oder drei Wochen – und in diesen paar Wochen hatte sie so einiges mehr über diesen Ort und die Wesen die hier wohnten gelernt. Es herrschte ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen, und es schienen sehr wichtige Dinge vor sich zu gehen, denn auch Fremde aus anderen Ländern waren eingetroffen und ein Rat hatte stattgefunden.

Ihr blonder Retter hatte sich die ganze Zeit sehr zuvorkommend um sie gekümmert. Trotz der sprachlichen Barriere wusste sie inzwischen, dass sein Name Glorfindel war. Er schien einen hohen Rang unter den Bewohnern des Tales einzunehmen, und so manchesmal wurde nach ihm gerufen, wenn er ihr die Wunder des Tales zeigte. Ihm war es nun auch zu verdanken, dass Sinna die Sprache, die hier am häufigsten gesprochen wurde, erlernte. Und manchmal wenn sie gemeinsam im warmen Schein der herbstlichen Sonne auf einer Bank saßen und er ihr Ding zeigte und dann das Wort in Westron – denn so hieß diese Sprache – vorsprach, konnte sie nicht umher ihn einfach nur anzusehen und zu bewundern. Dann holte er sie stets mit seinem hellen, goldenen Lachen aus ihrer Tagträumerei und beendete die Lehrstunde, in der Annahme sie wäre müde.

Abends nach den gemeinsamen Essen gesellte sie sich so manchesmal zu den Engeln in die Halle, in der stets ein Feuer im Kamin brannte, und in der sie sich versammelten um ihren schönen und traurigen Liedern zu lauschen. Doch oft wollte sie auch einfach nur die noch warmen Abende im Freien verbringen, allein sein und nachdenken. Und so wandelte Sinna auch jetzt unter einem glitzernden Sternenhimmel durch das schöne Tal.

Wie sooft führten sie ihre Schritte zu ihrem Lieblingsort, den sie einige Tage nach ihrer Ankunft entdeckt hatte. Die kleine Brücke spannte sich in elegantem Bogen über den kleinen Bach, in dem sich das Licht der Sterne spiegelte. Von hier konnte sie das ganze Tal überblicken. Sie sah die Gebäude, in denen die kleinen Lampen entzündet worden waren und jetzt wie Diamanten funkelten, und sie hörte das Rauschen der Wasserfälle, die weiter unten im Tal zu einem Fluss zusammenliefen.

***

Der Mond war im Osten aufgegangen und erhellte den kleinen Pfad, so dass er keine Schwierigkeiten hatte ihm zu folgen. Sein Ziel war die versteckte Brücke, die etwas über Bruchtal lag. Er wusste, dass er sie dort antreffen würde. So manches Mal war er ihr bis hier her gefolgt, hatte aber nie gewagt sie anzusprechen. Er wusste nicht wie sie reagieren würde. Sie schien so eingenommen von ihrer Umgebung, dass er nicht wusste, was sie in ihm sah.

Er spürte ihre Lebensfreude mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat. Und ihr warmes Lachen hatte sein Herz in Beschlag genommen. Sicher, er hatte Frauen gesehen, die sogar ihm den Atem verschlagen hatten, doch war sie nicht hässlich – ganz im Gegenteil wie er fand. Er liebte ihr kupfernes Haar und er konnte nicht genug von ihren dunklen Augen und ihren weichen, verheißungsvollen Lippen bekommen. Und doch Glorfindel wusste, dass sie ein Menschenkind war. Niemals würde sie das Geschenk der Unsterblichkeit genießen – sie würde in seinen Armen altern. Doch dies würde er gerne auf sich nehmen, wenn er nur wieder das Glück bedingungsloser Liebe spüren konnte.

***

Sie hörte seine leisen Schritte hinter sich. Sinna sah eine kleine Sorgenfalte auf seinem sonst ebenmäßigen Gesicht, als sie sich ihm zuwandte.

"Was bedrückt dich?"

Sinna wusste, dass ihre Aussprache furchtbar war, doch dies zauberte immer nur ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, so wie es auch nun der Fall war. Er trat nahe an sie heran – so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem weich auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Er blickte mit seinen funkelnden Augen auf sie herab, und hielt ihren Blick gefangen. Zart wie die Flügel eines Schmetterlings waren seine Lippen als sie sich sanft auf die ihren legten. Sinna schrack nicht zurück, zu sehr hatte sie sich tief in ihrem Inneren danach gesehnt – danach gesehnt, dass dieses übernatürliche Wesen mehr als nur Freundschaft für sie empfand. Eine **Sternschnuppe** zog über den südlichen Sternenhimmel als er ihr mit einem tiefen, sanften Kuss ein stilles Versprechen gab, stets für sie da zu sein.

***

Sie spürte etwas nasses, kaltes auf ihren Lippen. Dies konnte doch nicht Glorfindel sein, der sie küsste? Sinna erwachte. Die Kälte hatte ihre Glieder klamm gemacht. Was war nur passiert?

Als sie nun ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie einen weißen Husky, der sie mit seiner nassen, rauen Zunge abschleckte, doch im gleichen Moment wurde er auch schon weggezogen, und ein Mann mit blondem, kurzen Haar und tiefen, blauen Augen sah besorgt auf sie herab. Seine warmen Hände umfassten die ihren und so half er ihr hoch. Sie zitterte und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Er hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht zusammenbrach.

In diesem Moment begann es wieder zu schneien. Die weichen, weißen Schneeflocken verfingen sich in seinem goldblondem Haar. Die Lichter des Kongresszentrums rahmten sein Gesicht, dass ihr so vertraut vorkam, wie Sterne. Sein Lächeln umfing sie, und ihr seltsamer Traum war für immer vergessen – er verschwandt zu den tausenden Sternen am Himmel, von wo er gekommen war.


End file.
